


Lockdown Day 27

by DoeEyedButterFly



Category: Life Is Strange (Video Game)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-31
Updated: 2020-04-01
Packaged: 2021-03-01 02:48:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 630
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23417734
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DoeEyedButterFly/pseuds/DoeEyedButterFly
Summary: I always wanted to write a story, where it is one sentence each
Relationships: Rachel Amber/Chloe Price
Comments: 2
Kudos: 9





	1. I

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> -

Three gentle knocks at the bathroom door reminded Rachel, who had locked herself in previously, that Chloe was still standing outside, waiting for an answer.


	2. II

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> -

She leaned her back against the cold wooden door and took a deep breath, nodding at her wine glas, it had become her only marker of time, something that usually doesn't happen, when you're outside the house, the smooth transition from coffee-drinking to wine-slurping.


	3. III

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> -

Chloe called her name again, she wanted to yell back, tell her to stop screaming, make her go away, but she didn't, instead Rachel just took another sip and waited for her neck to crack, as she tilted her head from side to side.


	4. IV

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> -

Just fifteen short minutes ago, they were cuddled up in bed, afternoon beauty napping, then Chloe just had to mention not having any clean underwear anymore, which of course turned into a conversation about chores, which then turned into a discussion about her laziness, which then turned into a fight, which led to Rachel locking herself in the bathroom, no escape - a complete and total lockdown.


	5. V

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> -

Rachel took a sip and closed her eyes, her mind drifted away only for a moment, not knowing if today was Saturday or Sunday... would Chloe have to work in the morning? Did she get to leave the house, while she, Rachel, had to stay in, locked away?


	6. VI

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> -

Rachel emptied her glas and put it on the floor, she immediately wanted a re-fill and grinned at that thought, then licked her lips, finally, after an eternity, she heard footsteps, backing away from the bathroom door, walking across the short hall, leaving emptiness and silence, almost a little depressing... and then Rachel's phone rang.


	7. VII

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> -

The display said "Chloe calling", this was clearly a joke and answering the call, she couldn't decide at first, if it was a good one, but then she heard Chloe's voice, sounding a little nervous, as if it was the first time she'd been calling Rachel.


	8. VIII

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> -

"Hey, this is Chloe, I- uh, I was wondering, if you would like to go in on a date with me.", Rachel heard on the other end and if she listened very closely, she could hear it somewhere around the kitchen as well, she raised a brow, asking back "What do you mean, we can't go anywhere, we're forced to stay home", but then she remembered, that Chloe said 'in' instead of 'out' and she was intrigued, annoyed at her spouse right now, unwilling to give in first, but she wanted to see, where this was going and so she heard herself say "okay", got up and into the shower.


	9. IX

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> -

Exactly three hours later, three soft knocks on the bedroom door had Rachel get off the bed, where she sat and still debated with herself, if she should wear shoes or not, she slowly turned the knob, careful not to crunch up her elegant long red dress, Chloe looked stunning, wearing a dark blue blazer, holding something that looked a lot like the neighbor's flowers from the balcony, thinking, Chloe must have jumped over to steal the tulips to surprise her, had Rachel smile and she completely forgot everything that had anything to do with laundry. 


	10. X

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> -

The kitchen table was in the living room, candles burning, microvaved pizza on their nicest plates, tChloe held the chair for Rachel to sit on, they had dinner, no one talked, but when night fell, Chloe guided Rachel back to her room and kissed her on the cheek, Rachel acted like she was blushing, like she never kissed Chloe before and then, before Chloe could turn away, she leaned it very slowly and whispered "Do you want to see my room? I... uhm, I have hand sanitizer". Chloe grinned and followed Rachel into her room.

-end-


End file.
